


I will never find Peace.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Category: Batman - Fandom, Future's End, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: And surrounded by his grandkids asking for ONE MORE story about his past, As such? Don't kill me please., Gen, I personally do not want tim to die until he's old and gray, I used some of how Greek Mythology portrays Hecate, I went with that he face will shift, She appears at cross roads with a torch sometimes dogs and has three faces, The Crone or Wise Woman, The Maiden - Freeform, The Mother - Freeform, since she's also a part of the Triple Goddess, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was brought on by the fact that Tim dies in Futures End in an explosion. And well...I wrote a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never find Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me. This is just a drabble. Brought on by the news of Tim dying in Futures End and possibly Batman Eternal if you go by the first page in Issue #1.

  The last thing Tim remembers is a bomb. When he wakes he’s surrounded by darkness that slowly bleeds to pure white and he looks down his injuries gone. “Where am I?” he asks looking around. “You’re Dead Red Robin. And I’m here to take you.” Says a woman in black dressed like a rocker with an Ankh tattoo over her eye. “My name is Death.” Tim stared…and laughed. It wasn’t the false laugh from his recent years but the laugh that came from having REAL friends when it was Young Justice…He remembered.

  Death smiled softly but it fell as Tim stopped laughing and cried remembering his past…his present…and…his death. He died like Jason. An explosion. He was raped by Cassie…does it count if he’s possessed? He thinks so. Bruce HATED him. He looks up and she’s still there and hugs him softly. “It’s ok. You’re safe now. You can finally rest Tim.” Tim stayed in her arms sobbing as he remembered Kon’s death, Bart’s, Steph…his dad…everyone. “I’m really dead?”

  “Yes.” She helped him up and offered him a black handkerchief to dry his eyes. “Thanks.” He took it and removed his domino wiping his eyes. “If it makes you feel better? You died saving people.” She said holding his hand softly. “It does. But not by much. So…Where’s Damian?” Death looked away at that. “He’s…he lives. Someone revived him. I am sorry.” Tim looked down biting his lip. “And Cullen? Harper?”

  “They are alive in Gotham. But for how long? I don’t know. You died in Paris after Bruce learned you were in Gotham.” She said as they started to walk. “I see.” They walks for miles…or was it less? Everything he saw was white so he couldn’t tell. “So if you’re Death…where am I going?” She smiled softly. “Don’t know. You’ve been possessed by interdimensional Satan but in the past before this time? You were stabbed with a sword that if you were sinful should’ve killed you. It didn’t kill you.”

  “So limbo?” He asked unsure of the answer he wanted to hear. “I think Heaven wants you. You deserve it Tim.” She smiled and he couldn’t help but smile back sadly. “I don’t think I’ll find peace in Heaven though. I would rather wait for…” He trailed off. “You can wait then. Wait for Cullen. For Alfred. For whomever you want to help you pass on.” She said as they stopped at a crossroads and Tim could swear he saw a woman with three dogs and a torch. “Is that?” Death looked and smiled at the old goddess. “Maybe. At least you’ll have company. She doesn’t get many to talk too.”

  Tim nodded and walked to the woman. “Hello.” The woman looked up and smiled in the light of her torch her face shifting between a young woman that looked like Harper, Barbara’s own tired and loving face to finally Dr. Thompkins’ warm and caring face. “Hello Timothy. I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
